Respect
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Deidara yang keras kepala akhirnya bisa menghargai prinsip seni Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori, sampai saat ini pun belum– atau mungkin tidak akan bisa menghargai prinsip seni Deidara. Tentunya semua itu memiliki alasan.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai / yaoi, dll.**_

_**Pairing: SasoDei **_

_**Summary:**__ Deidara yang keras kepala akhirnya bisa menghargai prinsip seni Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori, sampai saat ini pun belum– atau mungkin tidak akan bisa menghargai prinsip seni Deidara. Tentunya semua itu memiliki alasan._

_**~RESPECT~**_

(_**Deidara POV**_)

Prinsip seni yang berbeda, sudut pandang yang berbeda, cara bertarung yang berbeda... tidak, bukan berbeda, namun bertolak belakang. Aku dan Sasori no danna tidak pernah sependapat, tidak pernah satu pemikiran.

Bagiku, seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Baginya, seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang.

Bagiku, hidup akan menjadi indah jika bisa berakhir dengan cepat.

Baginya, hidup yang indah adalah hidup yang abadi. Tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Karena itulah aku mengubah diriku sendiri menjadi seperti ini. Agar aku abadi dan seni," ucapnya kala itu.

Awalnya aku sangat membencinya, sungguh. Cara berpikirnya terlalu sempit dan monoton. Apa yang indah dari sesuatu yang abadi? Tidak ada. Hanya akan membuat orang lain bosan. Dan saat orang-orang sudah bosan, sesuatu –yang danna anggap seni itu- pastilah akan ditinggalkan dan dilupakan. Ia pun akan dilupakan –seperti seni konyolnya itu. Tch, apa hidup seperti itu yang ia inginkan?

Tapi entah mengapa, satu kalimat darinya membuatku tidak lagi membenci prinsip seninya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mati karena aku abadi."

Satu kalimat itu.

Ya, ia abadi, tubuhnya, jiwanya. Tidak akan pernah mati. Sasori no danna tidak akan pernah mati, ia akan selalu hidup.

...dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Baru kusadari kini kami tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, berteduh dari panasnya matahari siang. Walaupun ia tak perlu berteduh karena tak bisa merasakan panas, namun ia mau berhenti dan beristirahat disini.

"Tidak un, bukan sesuatu yang penting," sahutku seraya menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya sebagai jawaban.

Aku membuka mata, melirik sosok berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Begitu kami tiba di tempat ini, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Hiruko dan menunjukan tubuh aslinya.

"Ne, danna," panggilku untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mati kan un?" tanyaku. Terdengar konyol dan aku sedikit menyesalinya. Kuharap ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari pertanyaanku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, mata hazelnya menatap lekat ke dalam mataku. "Aku abadi, tidak akan pernah mati. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan hal itu padamu? Kau terlalu bodoh bahkan untuk mengingat hal sekecil itu."

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Ia memperlakukanku bukan sebagai partner, ia memperlakukanku seperti sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berarti baginya.

Keberadaanku sepertinya sama sekali tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Disaat aku memberikan seluruh hatiku untuknya. Ia malah memperlakukanku seperti benda tak berharga.

Ya... aku mencintainya.

Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan hidupmu yang membosankan itu un," ucapku seraya sedikit menyeringai.

Aku semakin lama semakin menghargai prinsip seninya. Prinsip 'seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi' itu kini bersarang di tubuh Sasori no danna. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan mati, tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak perlu merasa sakit karena kematiannya karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Itu satu-satunya alasanku kenapa aku bisa menghargai prinsip seni yang bertolak belakang dengan prinsip seni milikku.

.

.

(_**Sasori POV**_)

Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi. Keabadian adalah seni. Bukan sesuatu yang lenyap sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan. Aku tidak akan pernah menghargai prinsip seni Deidara. Awalnya ia juga sangat tidak menerima prinsip seniku. Tentu saja, ia sangat keras kepala dan tidak ingin kalah –juga tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia berubah dan mengatakan...

"Aku menghargai senimu, Sasori no danna."

Membuatku bingung namun tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa di hadapannya.

Deidara menghargai seniku? Seseorang yang keras kepala dan memiliki ego yang tinggi sepertinya... menghargai seniku? Itu sangat aneh. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tetapi harga diriku menolaknya, dan yang kukatakan kepadanya saat itu adalah...

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau menghargai seniku, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah menghargai senimu."

Dan kulihat kilat amarah di kedua matanya yang indah.

Ya, Deidara sangat indah.

"Kenapa un? Kenapa danna tidak bisa menghargaiku un? Apa aku seburuk itu dimata danna?"

Jantungku –satu-satunya bagian dari tubuhku yang masih hidup- mengernyit sakit. Ia salah paham. Yang tidak bisa kuhargai adalah seninya, bukan dirinya. Aku sangat... sangat menghargai Deidara. Tapi sepertinya Deidara salah paham dan aku harus meluruskan jalan pikirannya.

"...senimu, bodoh."

"Ya un! Danna tidak bisa menghargai seniku, itu berarti danna tidak bisa menghargaiku un. Karena suatu saat aku juga akan membuat diriku menjadi seni!"

Suatu saat ia akan membuat dirinya menjadi seni menurut prinsip bodohnya itu? Menjadi rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata?

"Kau akan menjadikan dirimu salah satu dari bom konyolmu itu?"

"YA UN! AKU AKAN MENJADI SENI!– DAN TIDAK! ITU TIDAK KONYOL UN!"

Itu alasan mengapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghargai prinsip seni Deidara. Karena seni bodoh itu akan merebut Deidara dariku. Seni bodoh itu akan membunuh Deidara, merebut Deidara dariku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, karena itu aku sangat membenci prinsip seni Deidara. Sangat membencinya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu selama kau masih menjadi partnerku. Setelah kau tidak lagi menjadi partnerku, terserah kau ingin melakukan apa. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Aku terpaksa memperlakukannya seperti ini karena aku tidak ingin ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Karena aku tahu ia tidak mencintaiku.

Yang ia cintai hanyalah seninya. Dan aku, diriku, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan seninya. Ia tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Saat itu, setelah aku berhasil mengubah tubuhku menjadi abadi, perasaanku hampir saja ikut terbunuh walaupun memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan saat itu semua hampir berhasil, saat aku hampir berhasil membunuh semua perasaan yang ada di dalam diriku, Deidara datang ke dalam hidupku dan mengacaukan semuanya. Rasa peduli, takut kehilangan, rasa sayang juga cinta, semua perasaan itu gagal kubunuh karena kehadiran Deidara. Dan konyol sekali, semua perasaanku itu tidak bisa kutunjukan padanya.

"Danna! Kenapa mereka lama sekali datangnya un?"

"Sejak kapan kau benci menunggu hm?"

"Bukan urusan danna un! Oh ya danna, kau menjadikan tubuhmu abadi sejak usiamu masih muda kan un?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Ya, lalu?"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi seni saat usiaku masih muda un!"

Dengan nadanya yang begitu bersemangat, ia berkata demikian seolah ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang berarti di hidupnya. Seolah aku sama sekali tidak berarti baginya. Tapi itu memang benar, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu selama kau masih menjadi partnerku. Belajarlah untuk mengingat apa yang orang lain katakan padamu!" ujarku, setengah membentak.

Ia terdiam, menatap batu besar di hadapan kami yang sebentar lagi pasti akan dihancurkan oleh para shinobi dari Konoha. Deidara kini duduk di atas tubuh Kazekage yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Aku pun ikut terdiam. Aku tahu, apapun yang aku katakan, tak akan ia patuhi. Ia akan menjadikan dirinya seni –menurutnya. Dan aku tahu itu tidak akan lama lagi. Aku tahu aku akan kehilangan dirinya dan aku tahu aku akan kesepian lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dalam diam saat ia terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya dan dikejar oleh dua orang shinobi Konoha. Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Deidara.

Aku tahu aku egois.

Dan juga pengecut karena sampai saat ini tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi aku sungguh takut hidup tanpamu. Aku ingin mengubah jalan pikiranmu, berkali-kali memaksamu percaya bahwa seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi, agar kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang konyol.

Heh, tapi disini pun aku mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara yang konyol.

Kubiarkan dua bilah pedang menusuk jantungku dari belakang, membawaku mati perlahan di pelukan kedua 'orang tuaku'.

Maafkan aku Deidara, aku memang egois. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi aku yakin, kau tidak akan merasa kehilangan diriku. Aku masih berharap kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang konyol walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil.

Sampai jumpa.

Aku mencintaimu, Deidara.

.

.

(_**Deidara POV**_)

"..."

"Deidara senpai..."  
"Pergi Tobi."

"Tapi sen––"

"PERGI! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, BODOH!"  
"H-hai, tapi cepatlah kembali ke markas untuk mengobati luka di lenganmu, senpai."

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ini yang kau sebut 'seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi' un? Ini yang kau katakan kau tidak akan pernah mati?"

Kutatap tubuh yang tak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Cara matimu seni menurutku un," ujarku seraya terkekeh pelan.

Setetes air jatuh di atas rambut merahnya. Hujan? Tidak. Sepertinya hanya bagian mata dan pipiku saja yang terasa basah. Aku menangis? Hah, biar saja. Aku tidak peduli.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang nenek tua dan gadis kecil yang lemah seperti itu.

"Kau pasti menyerahkan dirimu kan un?"

Ia tidak menjawab.

"...kau bodoh, Sasori no danna."

Lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab.

Aku menggeram marah.

"KAU MEMANG SERING MENGABAIKAN PERTANYAANKU! TAPI KALI INI JAWAB AKU, SASORI NO DANNA!"

"..."

"KENAPA KAU MEMILIH UNTUK MATI, HAH?!"

Kuhentakkan lututku di tanah, agar bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Andai saja kedua tanganku masih ada, aku akan menjambak rambutnya, menamparnya, memukulnya, melakukan apapun agar ia bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak sedang tertidur.

Sakit. Jantungku serasa diremas begitu kencang. Begini kah rasa sakit saat ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi?

Aku selama ini menghormati seninya hanya karena satu alasan. Hanya karena... aku ingin ia tetap hidup, hidup abadi.

"Aku tidak lagi menghormati senimu un."

Sesaat yang lalu, sebelum Tobi pergi, ia mengambil cincin Sasori no danna dan menggunakannya di jarinya.

"Sekarang aku bukan partnermu lagi kan? Itu berarti aku sudah bisa menjadikan diriku sendiri menjadi objek seni un? Oh, sebelum itu, aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada partner lamamu itu, Orochimaru. Aku akan membunuhnya, setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu. Puas kau danna?"

Aku memejamkan mata sesaat, mengigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Rasa sakit di dalam diriku seratus kali lebih parah daripada rasa sakit kehilangan kedua tangan sekaligus.

Aku membungkukan tubuhku, mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya.

"...aku mencintaimu, danna."

.

.

Uchiha.

Berani sekali ia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang ingin kubunuh sebelum kematianku. Berani sekali bocah Uchiha bernama Sasuke ini membunuh Orochimaru. Aku sudah berjanji kepada danna, aku akan membunuh Orochimaru untuknya. Tapi bocah Uchiha ini melangkahiku.

Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh Orochimaru kan?

Tch. Rencanaku yang sebenarnya, aku akan membunuh Orochimaru untuk Sasori no danna, lalu akan membunuh Itachi untuk diriku sendiri. Jika Sasuke bisa kukalahkan disini, maka aku akan segera mencari Itachi dan membunuhnya, lalu aku bisa segera menyusul Sasori no danna.

Tapi sepertinya bocah ini bisa memojokkanku.

Baiklah, sepertinya ini waktunya. Persetan dengan Itachi. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah membunuh Sasuke sekaligus menyusul Sasori no danna.

Segel di dada kiriku kubuka, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seni.

Maaf Tobi.

Kuharap kau masih bisa menghindari ledakan besar yang akan terjadi. Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi saat yang ingin kubunuh hanyalah Sasuke –juga diriku. Tapi kurasa kau juga akan ikut terbunuh. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

Seni adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!"

.

.

(_**Normal POV**_)

Kakinya terus melangkah, melangkah di tempat yang seluruhnya putih. Pemilik rambut pirang panjang itu tak tahu harus kemana, ia hanya mengikuti jalan putih di hadapannya. Ia sendirian di tempat itu, tak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan tempat apa ini.

"...danna," bisiknya lirih. Langkahnya terhenti dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia sudah sangat merindukan danna-nya. Tapi entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Ada apa, Deidara?"

Deidara tersentak, matanya melebar karena terkejut. Ia menatap sekeliling karena tadi ia seolah mendengar suara Sasori.

"Sasori no danna?"

"Aku di belakangmu."  
Deidara sekali lagi tersentak dan segera membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kini sosok berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang. Tapi tidak kusangka secepat ini," ujarnya seraya sedikit tersenyum.

Deidara menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk Sasori. Ia ingin sekali namun ia takut Sasori semakin membencinya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

Mata Deidara melebar saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Huh?"  
Sasori tersenyum. "Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Atau aku salah dengar saat kau berbisik tepat di telingaku saat itu?"

"D-danna mendengarku un? Bukankah saat itu kau sudah mati un?"

"Ya memang aku sudah mati, tubuhku. Tapi aku masih berdiri disana, aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Aku juga melihatmu menangis."

Deidara menunduk. "Maaf. Danna boleh membenciku un."

"Membencimu? Apa kau tau sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba membencimu namun aku selalu gagal?"

Deidara mengangkat kepala, sedikit memiringkan kepala karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori. Namun tatapan Deidara menunjukan rasa sakit dan takut akan penolakan.

Tatapan Sasori melembut, ia menyentuh pipi Deidara dengan jemarinya. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Deidara."

Tanpa sadar air mata kembali jatuh dari kedua mata Deidara, mengalir di pipinya hingga membasahi jemari Sasori. "Bohong un! Danna tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu! Itu tidak lucu un!"

"Aku tidak berbohong Deidara, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak mungkin! Danna bahkan sama sekali tidak menghargaiku! Tidak mungkin danna mencintaiku un!"

Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah. Deidara mencoba mendorong Sasori namun tenaga Sasori jauh lebih besar darinya jadi perlahan-lahan Deidara menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Aku menghargaimu Deidara. Aku hanya tidak menghargai senimu. Karena ia akan merebutmu dariku. Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut hidup kesepian jadi aku memutuskan untuk mati sebelum kau membunuh dirimu sendiri." Sasori menjelaskan.

Deidara mengangguk mengerti walaupun semua ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Sedikitpun ia tak menyangka bahwa alasan Sasori membenci seni Deidara adalah hanya karena ia takut kehilangan Deidara.

"Dan alasanku menghargai seni danna, bukan karena seni milik danna itu indah un. Tapi karena seni itu bisa membuat danna abadi dan tidak akan pernah mati. Jadi danna tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi setelah danna mati, aku tidak lagi menghargai seni milik danna itu un."

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus mulai menghargai seniku lagi, Deidara."  
"Kenapa un?"

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya sesaat untuk bisa menatap wajah Deidara, "Karena di dunia yang baru ini, kita akan hidup abadi."

"Aku tidak keberatan un, selama bisa bersama danna," ujar Deidara seraya tertawa pelan.

Sasori kembali membawa Deidara ke pelukannya, kali ini mendapat balasan dari Deidara.

"Aku juga bisa menghargai senimu Deidara."

"Un?"

"Hidup kita di dunia, singkat seperti senimu. Dan sekarang hidup kita di sini, akan abadi seperti seniku. Jadi, sesuatu yang abadi, diawali oleh sesuatu yang singkat. Jadi kedua seni kita sebenarnya saling berhubungan."

Deidara mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."  
"Aku juga mencintai danna, un."

"Dan aku menghargai senimu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

_THE END_

(Maaf atas Ke-OOC-an keduanya. Warning "OOC" udah tertulis tuh, pertama pula. :3)

Yup. Itu dia. Seperti yang kita ketahui, di anime/manga, Deidara bisa menghargai seni Sasori sedangkan Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai seni Deidara. Saya juga awalnya berpikir Sasori itu kok egois ya? -,- Tapi setelah saya pikir ulang, lahirnya fanfic ini. xD

Tapi mungkin aja fanfic ini bener kan? Mungkin di anime/manga memang tidak terlihat, tapi pikiran dan hati mereka, siapa yang tau? X'D

Apakah kalian sependapat?  
Review~


End file.
